The standardization of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system that is the 3.9 generation mobile-phone wireless communication system has almost been completed, and recently, the standardization of LTE-A (referred to as LTE-Advanced, IMT-A, or the like) that is the 4th generation wireless communication system in which the LTE system is further evolved has been started.
A single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) is adopted in view of power consumption on an uplink in LTE system.
Further, in LTE-A system, in order to realize high capacity on the uplink in a large scale terminal such as a notebook computer, it is determined to introduce a MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) technique by which the different data is multiplexed at the same time/frequency by using a plurality of transmission/reception antennas, or a transmission diversity technique by which the same data is transmitted by using a plurality of transmission antennas (for example, Non-patent document 1).